


Not a Gardening Tool (Grell Sutcliff x Reader)

by Hylla_Tavorian_Aldan



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Short Drabble, Sort Of Fluff, and not using it for its intended purpose, big trees, fast driving, landscaping, stealing Grell's chainsaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 13:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10309415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hylla_Tavorian_Aldan/pseuds/Hylla_Tavorian_Aldan
Summary: Just a short drabble where you're Grell's girlfriend and work as a landscape designer in the twenty-first century. A rich CEO is paying you to remove this huge tree from his backyard, but you don't have any tools strong enough to cut through it. However, just as you're about to leave, you see a certain someone's chainsaw sitting on the dinner table...





	

[Name] had no idea how she was going to get rid of something that huge. She was a well-known landscape designer, capable of renovating even the ghastliest gardens on the planet. And for some reason, she also had a boyfriend who literally collected the souls of the dead, which were all scheduled in a Chanel-brand planner.  _Why_  he was her boyfriend, [Name] had no idea. Maybe it was because they both loved sharp things, who knows. Anyhow, Grell was looking for a tailor to fix his beloved red coat, leaving [Name] by herself in the house. A few days ago, she'd received a call from the CEO of a large company, asking her to remove a dead tree from his backyard and offering a handsome reward in return. Of course [Name] agreed, but now she was second-guessing herself after seeing the size of the tree. There was no tool on Earth that could cut down something that big fast enough.

[Name] glanced around the room for a few moments, her gaze finally falling onto the lone chainsaw death scythe sitting on their dinner table. Grell  _did_  mention that a death scythe could cut through anything. And a chainsaw  _was_  a gardening tool. Smirking to herself, [Name] scribbled a quick note to Grell, left it on the dinner table, and picked up his scythe, walking out the door and tossing it into the back of her pickup truck as she drove to her next job.

When [Name] got to the CEO's house, she was escorted to the backyard, where the looming tree awaited her. [Name] got out her goggles, put on her gloves, and hefted Grell's chainsaw without too much effort, having used a regular one multiple times before. All she had to do was cut down the tree, and she'd be done. [Name] revved Grell's chainsaw and swung it at the tree, the blade cleanly slicing more than halfway through the trunk. [Name] laughed in delight as she moved a bit closer to the tree and cut about three-fourths to the other side, leaping out of the way just as the tree tilted forward and crashed to the ground. [Name] whistled, and the cleanup guys she worked with as well came to move the tree as [Name] went back inside the house to collect her paycheck.

As [Name] pulled off her gloves and walked back to her parking spot, she saw Grell sitting idly on top of the hood of her car, his legs crossed at the ankles. Grell brightened when he saw [Name], and he jumped down from her car and went up to her, simultaneously kissing her on the lips and pulling his chainsaw from her hands.

"When you said that you borrowed something of mine, I didn't think you'd outright take my chainsaw!" he complained, tossing his scythe into the back and hugging [Name's] waist, inhaling her scent of pine needles and wood. "You're absolutely _evil_ , you know that, darling?"

[Name] snorted and yanked on Grell's hair. "Says the guy who was one-half of Jack the Ripper," she retorted, still smiling as she poked Grell's chest. "I don't even know why I'm still dating you."

Grell let go of [Name] and flipped his hair. "Because I'm absolutely _fabulous_ , darling!" he replied as he opened the car door for [Name] and got in on the passenger's side.

[Name] laughed as she strapped herself in and started up her truck. "Yeah well, your driving skills are less than fabulous," she replied as the engine roared to life. "Lemme show you how it's done." With that, [Name] slammed her foot on the gas pedal as she and Grell sped down the highway. Unfortunately for Grell, [Name] hadn't given him any time to strap himself in, so by the time they arrived back home, his hair was a mess and he was gripping the dashboard like his life depended on it.


End file.
